


A Weird Ass Angel

by Happy_Giraffe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7/11, Brother!Castiel, F/M, Guardian Angels, Short, Speech driven because I'm a shit author, platonic castiel, worth the read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Giraffe/pseuds/Happy_Giraffe
Summary: Sam's guardian angel isn't quite what he expected.





	A Weird Ass Angel

“I pray to whoever the hell is listening to get their ass down here. We need some help,” Dean prayed in a deep growl.  
Suddenly, in the doorway to the library there was the sound of wings. A murder of crows was swarming then seemingly disappeared, leaving behind a (h/c) girl holding a large, blue slurpee in a 7/11 cup. She seemed unfazed as she took a large gulp and made eye contact with Dean.  
“You called?”   
Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, “Who the hell are you?”  
She laughed, “I guess you were expecting my brother Cas. I’m (Y/N), his little sister.” She took another drag of the slurpee, “So what’s up?”  
Sam stepped forward, “The archangels…”  
“So Luce and Mikey?” She asked immediately.  
“How did you know?”  
“Because they’re also technically my brothers. Pains in my ass, but my brothers nonetheless. I’m guessing you’re wondering about archangel blades?”  
Sam nodded, “Yeah, exactly.”  
You shook your head, pulling a chair out and then sitting on the table, resting your feet on the chair, “Listen, you’ll never get your hands on one. They’re not as dumb as they appear. It’s the only thing that can kill an archangel but they’re the only one who can conjure one considering it’s made of their grace. Yes, it can kill anything and everything and would make your job a hell of a lot easier, but you’ll never get one.”   
Dean just stared at you, “You’re a lot different from the other angels,” he said, stepping towards you.  
Another flutter of wings filled the room, “Dean, Sam, I came as soon as I could. What’s…(Y/N)? What are you doing here?”  
“Answering prayers like a good little angel of the Lord, big brother. What else?” (Y/N) giggled in the most innocent tone she could muster.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Stop that.”  
She smiled devilishly, her tongue resting against her canine, “Busted. They’re my responsibility too y’know. I can answer their prayers if I want.”  
Castiel walked up to her so he was practically nose to nose with his little sister, “And yet you never have before now,” He accused.  
“Been busy. Bite me,” She laughed.  
Sam shook his head, “Is this some sort of family feud we don’t know about?” He asked.  
“Yeah because if it is then you need to take this outside of the bunker,” Dean grunted, crossing his arms.  
(Y/N) stood up and hugged Castiel, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well, “No,” he said happily, “She’s just the worst little sister I could ask for.”  
“And Castiel is the worst big brother in the world,” She joked back.  
“Hold up, I’m confused,” Dean held out a hand as he spoke, “What’s going on here and what did she mean by us being her responsibility too?”  
“We’re siblings. Like, actual siblings, not just brother and sister because we’re angels. And families get assigned to families who are the same.” (Y/N) smiled, “Sam, you’re four years younger than Dean, right?”  
“Yeah…?” Sam nodded.  
“(Y/N) is four years younger than me,” Cas answered, “So I’m Dean’s guardian angel and (Y/N) is your guardian angel, Sam.”  
Sam frowned, “And where were you all the times I needed you?” He asked angrily.  
She shrugged, “Busy,” she laughed, “Also, I’m kinda a shit angel, unlike Castiel. I spend a little too much time with our older brother.”  
“Which I discourage, but it doesn’t stop her.” Castiel stated with a roll of his eyes.  
“Which brother? Any of them could be a bad influence,” Dean grumbled.  
She smiled happily and finished the slurpee in her hand, “Gabriel, who else?”  
Sam groaned, “Why does my guardian angel have to be such a weirdo?”  
She winked at him, “You’ll get used to me, Winchester. Cas, I’ll see you back home.” And with that, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that weird Tumblr post about appearing in a murder of crows and I just thought it would be funny if not weird as hell.


End file.
